goodbye, hated allies
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: naruto is finally fed up with the way he is treated in konoha, and he decides to leave. he finds his way to kumogakure, where he manages to start a new life. i don't use the shift key much btw, so if you don't like it dont read it,and dont tell me about i
1. Chapter 1

'' here'' Naruto said as he handed Tsunade a paper, she looked up at the seventeen year old jounin with confusion. '' Naruto, what is this?'' she asked, '' I resign, I'm leaving Konoha, and I'm doing it the right way, I'm not gonna be a nukinin. '' his expression changed to anger, '' I brought them back their_ precious_ uchiha, the traitor of the village, and they try to execute me? well, fuck them, and fuck this village. You, the old man, and Iruka were the only ones who were ever good to me, even Hinata wouldn't stay with me, all because her father didn't approve. I'm done, I'm only human, I can't put up with it forever, I'm sorry obaa-chan, but this is the way it has to be... I'll keep in touch, but I'm never, never coming back. Before I go, however, I want to claim my heritage, I will go by Namikaze from now on.''

Tsunade signed the papers, and Naruto was gone within the hour.

'' Well, I hope you're all happy.'' she said as she stared at the council, they still had no idea what was going on. '' We've just lost one of our BEST jounin and another sannin, all because you old arrogant bastards, Uzumaki Naruto, no, Namikaze Naruto left the village after resigning as a shinobi, and Jiraya left with him.

flashback

Shortly after Naruto left to pack his things, Jiraya appeared in front of Tsunade. '' I'm leaving, i resign from the Konoha shinobi, I'm going with Naruto.''

Tsunade looked up at her old comrade, she couldn't blame him. ' If I wasn't the hokage...' she thought to herself. Hell, even if she is the hokage she could still leave, but she had reasons to stay here, deep rooted reasons, her little brother, and her fiance, both wanted to be hokages, and she would uphold their dream. '' I don't blame you Jiraya, just, at least write, even if it's just every once and a while.''

'' Don't worry hime, I'll write.'' with that jiraya was gone as well.

end flashback

'' Why did they leave?'' Hyuuga Hiashi spoke up. Tsunade looked like she was ready to kill someone, ''Why do you think moron? You wanted to execute Naruto because of the shape the teme traitor was in when he brought him back, all because sasuke is an 'uchiha' well, Namikaze a is more prestigious than uchiha, and you just drove the last one out!''

The entire room started to murmur until one council member finally spoke up. '' Well, we need to bring him back, we can't have some other village gaining the Namikaze bloodline, it's just too powerful, especially since naruto already knows the hirashin and rasengan. '' he spoke.

'' No, you will not, he told me he would never come back, he is no longer a shinobi of this village, and as such has free reign to come and go when he chooses, now, you ass holes can just think about what your ignorant bias has done, but remember, naruto will never come back to this village, and you only have yourselves to blame. '' She walked out of the room without even looking back.

'' You didn't have to do this ero-sannin'' naruto said as they walked deeper into the forest towards Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds. They had decided to go to Kumo since jiraya was on good terms with the Raikage, and knew he'd be more than willing to invite him and naruto into his village. '' You are my best pupil, I couldn't just let you wander away on your own gaki'' he chuckled as they walked, '' besides, I've never really liked konoha that much, I spent most of my life away from the village.'' naruto just nodded.

About a week later the two arrived in the village. '' halt, name your business'' a chuunin guard asked them. Jiraya explained that they wanted to see the Raikage and the guards let the two through. When they arrived at the raikage tower, they noticed how many people were running around and how hectic it all looked.

'' uh,excuse me'' naruto asked as he walked up to the front desk, '' i was wondering if the raikage was available.'' the secretary looked at him and smiled. '' yes dear, top floor, left door, you can't miss it, it's got a big lightning bold on it.'' naruto bowed and left with jiraya to meed the raikage.

the raikage was doing the bane of all kages, paper work, when he heard someone knock o his door. 'great, more paper work' he thought. '' come in'' he yelled unenthusiastically. Much to his delight, naruto and jiraya came in, with no paper work. '' oh, hello jiraya it's nice to see you. is this the student you were telling me about last time we met?'' he asked as he looked naruto over. He was wearing black jounin pants with black shoes, a deep blue shirt and a pair of broad swords strapped to his back. his blonde hair reached down to his shoulders and his bangs hid his forehead from view ( think of the 4th hokages hair).

'' Yep, this is namikaze naruto, one of my best pupils. '' he smiled brightly. Naruto bowed, '' it is very nice to meet you raikage-sama,but, ero-san-, er, jiraya-sensei and i are here on business'' he said smoothly. '' and what, might i ask, is that business?'' the raikage inquired.

'' jiraya-sensei and i would like to become citizens and shinobi of Kumogakure'' naruto answered.

' a sannin, and a namikaze, and not only a namikaze, but a jinchuuriki!, oh I'd be a fool to refuse!' he thought excitedly, '' of coarse, you will both be instated as elite jounin, i've heard of your skills, but, naturally, i will need to keep an eye on you for a while, kumo and konoha aren't exactly on the best of terms, i'm sure you understand. '' he smiled and turned to a closet in the room. '' here are your head bands and jounin vests, wear them proudly as kumo shinobi, i'll explain your situation to the village later tonight.''

naruto and jiraya bowed and left the office. they got many strange looks on their way out, but they waved them off. that night, the raikage held a town meeting to introduce jiraya and naruto to their new village, their new home. naruto smiled a real smile, a true smile, for the first time in his entire life, when the crowed cheered them on, welcoming them with open arms.

back in konoha

It had been two weeks since naruto and jiraya left the leaf, and all of team seven had been assembled for a mission, well, almost all of it.

'' that baka naruto, where is he?'' sakura grumbled when they arrived in the hokages office to receive their missions. '' the dobe probably overslept, he'll get here eventually.'' sasuke remarked, still sore about losing to him. ' he was lucky' he thought to himself.

Tsunade was about to explode. '' naruto will not be accompanying you, in fact, he will never accompany you agian.'' she hissed at the three people standing in front of her. sakura gave her an odd look. '' what do you mean shishou?"'

'' i mean naruto resigned as a konoha shinobi along with jiraya and the two of them left. '' she said furiously. '' after risking his life to bring a traitor back home,'' she paused as she glared at sasuke, '' the council wanted him killed for using excessive force, i, however, overturned that. he decided to leave because he felt as if no one appreciated him, and jiraya left because naruto was his best pupil and it would feel wrong to stay.''

sakura was angry. '' well, he did use excessive force! it took sasuke-kun two whole weeks to recover,even when i healed him everyday! naruto no baka could have killed him!'' she yelled.

'' and thats the exact reason he left. '' Tsunade replied before tossing a scroll to kakashi. '' You are to intercept a team of kumo shinobi who are escorting an old konoha nuki-medic nin'' she finished. '' now, get out of my face.'' she growled and the three of them left.

back in kumo

naruto and jiraya had become comfortable in their new home, and apparently the raikage had become comfortable with them as well. '' I've got an A rank mission that could easily become an s rank.'' he said seriously. '' we need you to escort tsuchita to the iwa, she is a nuki nin from konoha, she was a medic and has given us much of her knowledge, making our own medic nins more effective, unfortunately, konoha is still looking for her, so she needs a few escorts. namikaze naruto, i would like you to lead this imssion with kumiko ashiteru and inaru samizuke, two of our finest. '' kumiko was seventeen like naruto. she had purple hair and bright green eyes. she wore a black ninja skirt(like sakura's in shippuden) that came about mid thigh with black spandex shorts underneath. her kunai holster was strapped to her right thigh. she had black shinobi boots on that came up to just below her knee. She wore a deep blue tank top that reached down over the top of her skirt. her hair was pulled into a long ponytail. inaru had black hair with dark blue eyes. he wore black jounin pants with a black mesh shirt, with the blue kumo jounins jacket. naruto turned to his team and bowed. '' i am namikaze naruto, it is a pleasure to work along side talented kumo shinobi.'' he said and smiled. the two smiled back at him and they left to meed their client.

nearly and hour later, the four were on their way, naruto in the front, kumiko on the left and inaru on the right. tsuchita was in the center, as she was the one being protected.

'' so, ya think we'll meet up with any konoha shinobi?'' kumiko said excitedly, '' i've always wanted to see what they were made of, i always hear stories of their greatness, but i want to see it with my own eyes'' she said excitedly.

'' well,'' said naruto, '' what do you think of my abilities? '' he asked. she had seen him sparring with jiraya when they first arrived here.

'' you're amazing! i've never seen someone fight like you, and that hirashin no jutsu you used, that was even better, all i could see was a yellow flash, then you were fifty feet away from where you were! '' she ranted.

'' well then i guess that answers your question. you see, i came to kumo from konoha because i couldn't stand it there... the people are just so shallow and ignorant.'' he huffed angrily, '' i like it much better in kumo, and you two are way better than most konoha nins, i'm just a special case.'' he smiled.

'' you were a konoha shinobi?! was your sensei one too?'' inaru asked. naruto chuckled. '' yeah, he is one of the sannin of konoha, jiraya the toad sage'' inaru and kumiko were in awe.

The first three days of their trip were pretty much easy going, nothing much really happened. They were now about half a day from iwa. kumiko was disappointed that she didn't get to fight anyone, as was inaru. naruto however, was glad he didn't have to fight former comrades, no matter how badly they had treated him, unfortunately, their luck as soon to changed.

as they were running, naruto saw a shuriken fly at them through some bushes, 'kuso' he thought as he looked around for the enemy shinobi. he made four shadow clones and replaced him and his teammates, along with the midic nin with the kage bunshins transformed to look like the team. Another shuriken accompanied by a few kunai knives flew through the bushes, dispelling his kage bunshin.

'' finally some action'' kumiko said as she prepared for her orders. '' okay'' naruto whispered, '' here's the plan...''

'' hai taicho! '' the two whispered back. Naruto jumped out of the bushes followed by his team mates, they had the medic nin perform a henge and turn herself into a scroll so naruto could hide her in plain sight. They stood up and naruto started first. '' tsuchita-san is no longer a medical kunoichi of konoha, leave now or prepare to fight.'' he said, hoping they would leave, but knowing that they would not.

'' i apologize, but we cannot leave. Tsuchita-san is a nukinin and a traitor to konoha, she has revealed medical secrets known only to konoha and for that needs to return home and face the consequences. '' the leaf shinobi replied.

'' well, i'm surprised, as far as i knew konoha dropped all charges on traitors, or was that a special case because sasuke-teme is an uchiha? besides, they'll just try to execute you when you bring her back, because apparently you can't use 'excessive force' on traitors. '' naruto sneered.

''what?'' the three konoha nins thought simultaneously. 'wait...' one of the konoha nins stepped forward, and his two companions followed suit. The one that stepped out first had one black eye and one sharingan eye. his hair was silver, and stuck up on one side. he wore black pants and a black shirt with a green konoha jounin vest. his companions were a few years younger. one had bright, pink hair and a red and pink outfit. the other had black eyes and hair and was wearing the same outfit as the older jounin.

'' well, if it isn't kakashi, sasuke, and sakura'' naruto taunted, '' what a pleasure to see you.'' he sneered, sarcasm thick in his voice.

'' baka naruto!'' sakura shouted, '' how could you? first you leave and now you joined and enemy village and are escorting a criminal! you should be put to death for your treason!'' she screeched at him. he paid her no mind. '' so what? sasuke's leaving with the man who killed the third hokage is acceptable to you? you need to get your priorities straight. but, i'm not here to reminisce on the past, i have a mission to complete, and none of you are going to stop me.'' as he said this he sped througha series of hand seals and threw three 3 pronged kunais at his former comrades. as he came upon each of them, he touched the backs of their necks with glowing blue chakra. The three immediately fell to the ground, and tried to move, but found their bodies weren't reaction like they should.

''that should buy us enough time'' he said as he turned to his team and they left for the road once again. They had no other problems with team seven, since the jutsu naruto used lasted close to 4 hours, and they only needed 6 or 7 to arrive at their destination. They left a few days later, arriving back in kumo with no real problems.

konoha.

'' tsunade-sama, '' kakashi started, '' the mission failed. we, uh, met up with some, unexpected resistance.'' he said. tsunade looked at him, '' explain''

'' it was naruto no baka.'' sakura said angrily, '' he's a traitor! he joined kumo! he should be hunted down and killed for his transgressions. traitors don't deserve to live. '' she finished.

tsunade looked livid. '' he had a full pardon to leave this village, it was his choice to join another hidden village if he wanted to, it's not any form of treason, even if he had killed all three of you. and secondly, if you mean what you just said then i need to have another meeting with the council regarding the life of uchiha sasuke, who was a traitor to this village as well. '' sakura turned white. '' bu-but he was under the influence of the cursed seal! you can't blame him!'' she whined. tsunade shook her head.

kumo

'' mission success, raikage-sama.'' naruto reported in. '' we came across some konoha nin, but they were dealt with quickly. ''

'' good,'' he replied. '' naruto, have you considered becoming a sensei?'' the raikage asked. naruto's eyes opened wide, '' yes, i have. '' he replied.

'' good. '' the raikage said. '' take this.''

**should i continue this story or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

naruto took the folder and looked at the name, ''i'm gonna guess that there was one extra graduate'' he said as he looked up at the raikage. '' that is correct, he also got rookie of the year, however, we're putting second place on a team and giving him to you, so, what do you think... do you accept?'' he asked. naruto looked down and smiled.

'' I do, and I promise he'll grow up strong'' naruto answered and bowed. ' lets see... according to this I have 3 hours until the sensei's are supposed to come. maybe I'll have a little fun' he made his way to the academy, then used a henge to turn into a fly. He flew into the classroom and found his new student. loud, brash, nice, but also calm and collective. ' kinda like how i was' he thought. The boy wore black pants with an aqua colored shirt. He had blonde hair and eyes the same color as his shirt, though he was a little on the short side, but it was nothing he wouldn't grow out of.

After a couple minuets of buzzing around the classroom, he noticed that his new student had fan girls. ' ha, guess you can't get rid of 'em' he chuckled to himself. The sensei walked in and called for quiet, and naruto made his way over to a ledge, away from students who could 'squish' him. He watched the sensei give them a lecture about the duties and responsibilities of being a shinobi. finally, he got to the part with the new sensei's. he listed off the students and their teachers. he noticed that kumiko and inaru were both sensei's for teams 3 and 6. ' cool' he thought to himself,' we'll probably do missions together with the teams.' he thought.

Naruto's student stood up, looking confused. '' sensei, you didn't call my name'' he said. Another boy with black hair and eyes started laughing. '' ha, i knew you couldn't be better than me. they've finally seen you for the dobe you are, dead last. haha. actually, the real dead last got a team and you didn't hahaha. '' naruto scowled at the boy. ' he's a lot like sasuke' he thought angrily to himself.

the sensei shrugged the remarks off. '' well, Kenji, the raikage and I have decided that you are not at the level of genin,'' everyone laughed at this, and kenji looked down at the floor, ' i got rookie of the year, how can i not make genin?' he thought sadly. '' actually, you're above the rank of genin, but you can't be promoted straight to chuunin, so we're giving you the title of special genin, and as to why you're not on a team? Since you're above their level it would hold you back, so you are being assigned to be an apprentice of an elite jounin, namikaze naruto is his name. your sensei's should be here shortly, within 5 minuets. make sure you are ready.'' then he walked out. naruto decided to fly up to the front of the room and make his appearance.

Half of the class screamed when he appeared out of nowhere, others however thought it was just a shunshin. '' hello, i'm namikaze naruto and i'm here for ... '' he looked at the name in the folder, '' Nazukuchi Kenji.'' he finished. kenji stood up and made his way down to naruto. '' hello naruto sensei, it's a pleasure to be your apprentice.'' he said happily as the two made their way out the door.

'' before you become a real genin, you have to pass a test of my choice.'' naruto said as they were walking. '' the other teams do this too, but it usually centers around them using team work, so yours will be a little different. first, tell me about yourself, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies... and reasons for wanting to be a shinobi.'' he finished.

kenji thought about it for a second, '' why don't you start'' he said. naruto sighed and began. '' I am namikaze naruto, i like to train and meet new people, i dislike konoha and people who are ignorant and judge, i have alot of hobbies... like training and eating ramen, and i am a shinobi because i want to protect the people that are precious to me.'' he finished. '' your turn.

''kenji nodded and began. '' i am nazukuchi kenji, i like to train and play shougi, i dislike fan girls and rude people. my hobbies are playing shougi and hanging out with friends, and i want to be a shinobi because, i feel it is my duty to keep the people close to me safe. i never want to see bad things happen to them, so i need to become stronger so i can keep them from harm.'' he said with determination in his eye. naruto smiled.

'' you pass.'' he said happily. kenji looked at him. '' what do you mean?''

naruto laughed again. '' the test was the answer to the last question, i wanted to make sure you had a good reason for becoming a shinobi, not some petty reason like revenge or impressing people. shinobi have to be level headed and keep a clear mind during battle, but infatuation and revenge can cloud your judgment and result in the death of a comrade. '' kenji looked up at naruto with a new respect.

'' okay, we start your training tomorrow, 8 o'clock sharp, bring all of your weapons and get a lot of sleep tonight.'' naruto told him.

back in konoha

Naturally, the council had found out about team seven meeting naruto in the woods, and to say the least, they were not happy about it. Tsunade had been called to a meeting with the council regarding and 'what should be done'

'' what do you mean 'what should be done'? there's nothing we can do! he's a shinobi of another village now, far out of your filthy grasp.'' she huffed angrily. the council members whispered to themselves until one of them looked at Tsunade.

'' we believe he should be put into the bingo books, s-rank shinobi of kumo, flee on sight orders. '' he said, '' if he can defeat two of our best nins and one of our best medic nins so easily, he is not one to be tampered with... I just want to know when he became so powerful. He showed no signs of being anything above a normal jounin.'' he said to her.

'' he kept much of his power secret, not wanting to show his full potential until he claimed his heritage. I taught him medic jutsu's, thats why he was able to use that technique on kakashi, sasuke, and sakura. I also gave him all of the scrolls his father left for him when he turned 15, just as the fourth had requested, and he learned the hirashin and mastered it in a little more than 9 months. He's always been far more powerful than the Uchiha, that is why sasuke left all those years ago.'' she huffed, '' and if you really want him added to the bingo books, then I'll do it, but he won't attack unless provoked, i know this.''

after she said that, she got up and left the room, ignoring the protesting council members. When she was back in her office she called for the ANBU captain to send his team to retrieve every chuunin and jounin in the village for a special meeting.

15 minuets later she gazed at the faces of all of her top shinobi. '' well, the details of a recent mission have been brought to the councils eye, and as such, the council has called for Namikaze Naruto to be listed in the bingo books as an S-rank Kumo shinobi, flee on sight orders have been put into affect, no one is to engage him in combat, he has every one of his fathers jutsu at his disposal, and has improved upon many. The council suggest that you not attack him unless you are in a group of 6 or more.'' she huffed.

kakashi stepped forward, '' i have seen the hirashin numerous times, and sensei(fourth hokage) could take out fifty or more men, six or twenty, it won't make a difference.''

sasuke looked uninterested. '' ha, that dobe? s rank? i could take him.'' he said arrogantly. '' yeah, thats why he beat you, sakura, and kakashi, all at once right sasuke?'' shikamaru said sarcastically. '' i don't think naruto would attack any of us unless he was on direct orders, and we don't exactly have a good relationship with kumo, but we're not at war or anything, so i don't think we really have much to worry about.'' he finished lazily.

''well,'' tsunade said, '' thats all i called you here for, that and, remember, the chuunin exams are coming up, i want to know who will be participating. they'll be held in kumo this year, and we will be going.''

back in kumo

kenji awoke early, about an hour before he needed to be at the training grounds. He showered and got his things together in about a half and hour, then he made his way to the training grounds. When he arrived, he saw his sensei practicing, and it was a pretty devastating jutsu, ' woah' he thought, his jaw practically on the floor. Naruto was using his rasengan and adding both wind and fire elements to it, making a swirling ball of wind and fire. When he hit the tree with it, a huge dome of fiery wind surrounded the area, leaving nothing but destruction in it's wake.

'' wow sensei! that was awesome!'' he yelled, naruto immediately turned around, he laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. '' aw, it was nothing... really. '' kenji just looked at him, '' don't lie to yourself sensei! that was amazing'' naruto stopped laughing and looked at his pupil. '' alright, did you come here to watch me, or get yourself stronger?'' kenji wasted no time in replying.

'' i came to get stronger sensei!'' he said happily.

'' alright, well first, your training regiment. On monday, we will work on your taijutsu, making you faster and stronger. On Tuesday, we will play shougi to develop your strategic skills. On Wednesday, we will work on your ninjutsu, wasting less chakra, and eventually performing lower rank jutsu without hand seals. On Thursday, we'll work on kenjutsu, it's handy for when you are running low on chakra, or out matched in ninjutsu. On Friday we'll work on genjutsu, I'll teach you how to do lower level genjutsu and dis spell them, but I'm really no good at genjutsu.'' he said. '' and every morning, before we do our training, you will do your warm up. 25 laps around the training area, 75 push ups, and 300 sit ups. Then I want 100 punches and kicks with each arm and leg to the training stump. After that we'll get breakfast, then start your training.'' he reached down into the bag he brought out and grabbed two bracelets, and two anklets. '' put these on, i can add chakra to them to increase the weight, for now, they are 10 pounds each, and as you get stronger, i will add more and more weight. Chuunin exams are in 6 months, and I will be signing you up, so you better be ready.'' he smiled as he handed kenji the weights.

kenji put them on, even though he was kind of worried about his training, he knew it needed to be done. ' no one gets strong over night, everyone has to work at it.' he said to himself.

He was nearly dead after he finished his warm up. '' this is a '' pant pant '' warm up?'' he said, exhaustion evident in his voice. '' yep, and eventually, you'll be able to do this without breaking a sweat'' naruto finished, '' now, come on, lets go get some breakfast, you like ramen?'' he smiled. kenji nodded and him and naruto left for a ramen bar naruto found, it reminded him of old man ichiraku's, one of the few people he missed from konoha.

The months seemed to fly by, and naruto could see why this boy was the number one rookie. He picked things up with an ease that seemed almost un natural. The chuunin exams were less than a month away, and naruto had full confidence in his apprentice. Ninjutsu seemed to come easy for kenji, he had already picked up many of the katon and doton jutsu that he taught him, and was showing promise suiton, he hadn't started teaching kenji raiton and fuuton jutsu yet, as they are usually harder to master. It would seem that he was just as lousy as naruto when it came to genjutsu though, so he learned the basics and left it at that. He was rather good at shougi, and it showed on the battle field, he could think of stratagies in seconds, and they almost always worked. His kenjutsu was fairly good as well, he was learning with broadswords, like the one's naruto carried. He picked up 7 or the 15 katas and was able to use them in battle. His taijutsu soared. He was faster and stronger than all of the other genin, along with being able to read his opponents attacks based on how they moved their bodies.

He had also started something of a relationship with kumiko, the two of them had been seeing more and more of each other, and he had finally built up the courage to ask her on a date, which was set up for the coming Saturday.

All in all, naruto was positive that kenji would make chuunin. The raikage called all of the jounins to a meeting later that day. '' as you all know, the chuunin exams are starting in a few weeks, I need to know how many kumo teams will be taking part in the exam. step forward if you believe your teams are ready. All of the rookie instructors stepped forward, including naruto.

'' I, Namikaze Naruto, nominate Nazukuchi Kenji for the chuunin examination, and I believe he can handle the exams without a being part of a team.'' he said to the raikage.

'' alright, I trust your judgment naruto, here is the paperwork , tell kenji good luck for me.'' he told naruto. after the rest of the jounin instructors stepped forward, the raikage looked around the room. '' as you all know, i am getting old. I cannot protect the village as i once have. I will be announcing my replacement at the chuunin exam finals. '' all the jounin were shocked. ' i wonder who it'll be?' they all thought simultaneously.

the next day, when kenji arrived he saw naruto sitting in a tree staring at the clouds. '' hey sensei.. what are you doing?'' he asked out loud. Naruto looked down at him and smiled. '' oh, just thinking. I have something for you kenji.'' he said as he hopped down and took out a sheet of paper, '' you need to be at room 401 in two weeks for the chuunin exams. are you ready?'' he asked, knowing the answer. Kenji was ecstatic. '' i'll make chuunin for sure!'' he yelled out. naruto just smiled.

back in konoha

Tsunade called all of the jounins into her office. '' The chuunin exams will be held in Kumo, participating teams will be heading out in 3 days time, those of you who believe your teams are ready, step forward. sasuke, sakura, lee, and shikamaru all stepped forward. Tsunade smiled. '' okay, you four will leave with your teams shortly. I will be meeting up with you towards the end, and from what I hear, the raikage will be announcing the next raikage during the finals. '' she smirked, '' you will all be on your best behavior, understand?'' she said as she looked them each in the eye. they nodded and left to inform their teams.

back in kumo, 1 week later.

The exams were in one week and teams from all over were arriving. Naruto and kenji had just finished their training and naruto had to go get ready for his big date. kenji wished him good luck, but before he went, naruto stopped him. '' remember kenji, you are representing kumo, don't let the genin of the other hidden villages disrespect you, or your home.'' and with that, naruto shunshined to his apartment.

kenji was walking to the dango shop when he ran into three academy students, '' oh, hello tsuki, genma, souta, how are you three today?'' he smiled. tsuki looked up and him and beamed, '' we're playing ninja! wanna play with us?'' kenji laughed, '' sorry tsuki-chan, but i can't, i have to prepare for the chuunin exams. '' genma looked up and whined. '' please! just for a little bit!'' kenji sighed. '' okay, but only for an hour. then i have to go.'' they all squealed and started running to go hide. kenji had been following them at a leisurely pace when he heard tsuki scream. ' kuso,' he thought, ' what did those gaki's do?' when he rounded the corner, he found tsuki being held by her foot by a genin from another village. he looked at the hita-ite and scowled. ' konoha genin' he thought furiously, ' i can see why sensei hates konoha so much, they seem like a bunch of idiots.'

'' hey, put the academy student down. she's no where near your level, it's cowardly to pick on people smaller than you.'' he said.

the konoha genin looked up and smirked. '' she ran into me, so i thought i'd teach her a lesson. '' the black haired boy sneered. Kenji was starting to get angry. '' look here kid, you are a guest in our village, you will be respectful of our citizens. put her down, or i will force you to.'' he said as he sank into a taijutsu stance. the boy smirked again, and tossed her to the side, one of his team mates caught her and set her down gently, whispering an apology for her team mates attitude. '' i'll take you out, right here, right now.'' the konoha genin sneered. kenji straightened up. '' i no longer have a reason to fight with you, so please be on your way, and refrain from harassing anymore citizens, or i'll have to report you to the raikage.'' he turned around with the three and left. Before the boy could do anything, sasuke showed up and put a hand on his shoulder. '' you will listen to that boy, we are representing konoha, and you will not embarrass our village.'' he said coldly.

On the other side of town, naruto had just arrived at kumiko's door. He was wearing black slacks, with a blue button up shirt the same color as his eyes. When she came out, naruto's jaw fell to the ground. ' she looks breathtaking!' he thought to himself. she wore an emerald kimono with purple butterflies with a purple obi and an emerald ribbon in her hair. She had some eye liner and mascara on, which made her eyes stand out more than normal. '' you look.. stunning'' he whispered to her. '' you don't look too bad yourself.'' she smirked as she looked him up and down. ' i can see the outline of his muscle under that shirt...' she thought to herself. He took her to a nice restaurant in town, and after the two ate, they went to the park to look at the stars. naruto had brought a blanket with him, and the two just laid down by one another, looking at the stars, and eventually, naruto had put his arm around her and she had snuggled up onto his chest. after a few hours of talking and star gazing, naruto walked her home.

'' well, uh.. i had a good time... did you?'' naruto asked her.

'' i did, naruto-kun.'' she smiled warmly, and before he knew what was happening, she had kissed him. he turned as red as strawberry, his blue eyes open in shock. she laughed at him, then gave him one last hug before going into her house. naruto was walking on air on his way home, happier than he had been in a very long time.

naruto saw the scowl on kenji's face when he ran into him after his date. '' oi, kenji'' he yelled out. kenji looked over and saw naruto. '' hey, sensei.'' he said, his voiced laced with annoyance. naruto looked at him, '' what happened kenji?'' kenji told naruto what happened with the konoha nins, '' now i know why you hate them so much, they're all a bunch of bullies, I mean honestly, picking on an academy student, how low can you get?!'' he yelled in frustration. naruto scowled. '' you'll have your chance to set them straight in the exams, but i am proud of how you handled the problem. '' naruto said. kenji smiled at him. '' how was your date, sensei?'' he asked. naruto explained the entire night to him, and kenji smiled warmly. he smirked when he heard the part about the kiss. '' damn sensei, you work fast.'' he joked, '' i'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds.'' he said then headed home. naruto nodded and headed home himself.

The next day, naruto woke up earlier than usual so he could get some training in. He had been at the grounds for about an hour practicing the hirashin when heard someone coming. He turned around and saw none other than uchiha sasuke and haruno sakura and scowled. '' you don't have permission to be here, these are private grounds for kumo nin only, leave now or i will escort you out.'' he growled. sakura was taken aback. '' don't talk to us like that naruto-baka! we came here to train ourselves and wait for our teams. '' she screeched.

'' this is where i train my apprentice, and like i said before, these are private grounds, go find some public ones.'' they didn't move. naruto was starting to get angry. ' god damn them' he thought. '' i said to leave, now'' he said angrily.

sasuke just smirked. '' and if we don't?'' he sneered.

'' have it your way.'' he said. he threw a couple normal kunai along with is three pronged ones at sakura and sasuke, and before they had time to react he was in front of them, and had punched them both in the face. '' i should kill you for your disrespect'' he spat at them as they struggled to stand. '' now get out of my face before i decided to do so.'' he turned around, but sasuke wasn't finished yet. he sped through some hand signs and yelled out, '' katon: housenka no jutsu!'' and 20 or so medium sized fire balls flew at naruto, before they hit however, 5 water dragons rose from the ground and put out all the fire, the charged for sasuke. '' suiton: saryuudan no jutsu!'' naruto said as the dragons made their way for sasuke. He let the fall before they made contact however. '' you can't win, now leave before i get serious. '' as soon as he said this, kenji showed up, along with sasuke's team.

kenji looked over and scowled. '' hey! your that stupid kid from yesterday! the one who picks on academy students!'' naruto saw kenji and smiled. '' hello kenji, have a nice sleep?'' he asked. '' hai, sensei. who are they?'' he asked, pointing to sasuke and sakura. '' they're my old team mates, the ones from konoha, '' he replied.

'' well sasuke-teme, it looks like you're teaching your students to be just as cowardly as you are, attacking an academy student, you should be ashamed of the way you've taught these kids. '' he sneered. '' i'll give you one more chance to leave, these grounds are private, and i hate to think what baa-chan would do if i told her how much of a disgrace her apprentice and the traitor are to konoha.'' sasuke scowled, but left, he knew Tsunade disliked him, and even if naruto left the leaf, she would still take naruto's word over his own. '' find dobe, have fun on your 'private grounds' '' he mocked as him and sakura, followed by his team, turned around and left. '' I don't like those people.'' kenji said as they walked away. '' neither do i.'' naruto answered. kenji looked back up at him. '' hey, who's baa-chan?'' he asked. '' oh, thats the hokage of the leaf, she's always been sort of a mother figure to me, i was always the only one who could get away with not calling her hokage-sama. haha. '' he laughed.

naruto had given kenji the next few days off, to study and rest up, and before he knew it, it was time for him to go to the academy for the first exam.


End file.
